A Hate Unsure
by A-writer-for-life
Summary: Two worlds of different clash. The leaders of them spit daggers at eachother, while starting to feel something never felt before. Will the worlds stay intact or will they crumble at the feet of their kings?


Title: A Hate Unsure  
Author: A-writer-for-life  
Real name: Nikki  
Date of update: 12-13-02  
  
Summary: Two worlds of different clash. The leaders of them spit daggers toward eachother, while starting to feel something never felt before. Will the worlds stay intact or will they crumble at the feet of their kings?  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. Basically, all I ask is that you review accordingly and to what you feel is good. Flames are accepted because these help me to improve my writing, which I try to do as often as I can. Thank you and I hope you like my story. Please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Prologue  
  
She walked down the dark and dusty path kicking up the dust and rocks with her constant movement of her size 6 feet. She looked down at the books she carried in her delicate hands. There were five, she was taking them back to the library that sat nestled in Hogsmeade. She deeply sighed, but walked on. She looked up at the sign on the gray, stone wall that held the gold plaque that read HOGSMEADE, she then looked down again.  
  
The town seemed deserted this evening. She didn't know why Professor Dumbledore had let her go to the town. Something about, `You need to get out for awhile, Ms. Granger.' `Whatever. Get out, hmm.....guess I do,' she thought to herself. She finally got to the library and read the sign placed perfectly on the large oak doors. It read:  
  
The Sun-Waved Library  
Since 1345 b.c.  
All are welcome  
  
Hours  
Sunday- 10:00a.m. to 2:00p.m  
Monday-Friday- 7:00a.m to 6:00p.m  
Saturday-closed  
  
She pushed the doors open. It was Thursday, 4:00p.m. She had time, plenty, she figured. She walked up to the large desk and sat the books down upon it. the small librarian turned around with quite a start. She chucked.  
  
"You frightened me there, dear," the librarian said, slightly straining to look over the desk.  
  
"Hmm.... I am sorry. I would like to return these books, please," Hermione mumbled as she pushed the books closer toward the back edge of the desk.  
  
"Of course, one moment please," the woman pulled the books off the desk and quickly replaced them on the shelves, then returning she asked Hermione if she had her library card.  
  
"Oh, yes. Here," Hermione kindly handed the card to her and the woman inspected it, she handed it back.  
  
"Will you be staying any longer, Ms. Granger," the woman's green eyes meeting Hermione's lost brown ones.  
  
"Yes, I will be. Do you, by any stretch of the imagination have a muggle section," Hermione seemed timid and drawn back, something she normally wasn't.  
  
"Why, yes we do. See the section of all the transfiguration books and everyway to care to mysterious creatures? It is just to the left of that," the woman said pointing directly to it.  
  
"Thank you very much," Hermione said and turned on her heel and walked to the direction of the muggle section.  
  
When, she got to it, she stopped. She looked down the aisle, it was piled full of books. She looked left and right, then walked down it. To anyone passing, they would have thought that the young girl was just making her way through the aisle. She wasn't, she knew what she wanted and had no need to look for it, for she knew exactly where it was. She found it, pulled it off the shelf, then proceeded to walk to the table closest to the corner and sat down. She felt the gold cover, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. She smiled slightly to herself and opened the old, torn, dusty pages.  
  
But unless I had taken the life of Trabb's boy on that occasion, I really do not even now see what I could have done save endure. To have struggled with him in the street, or to have exacted any lower recompense from him than his heart's best blood, would have futile and degrading. Moreover, he was a boy whom no man could hurt; an invulnerable and dodging serpent who, when chased into a corner, flew out again between his captor's legs, scornfully yelping. I wrote, however, to Mr. Trabb by the next day's post, to say that Mr. Pip must decline to deal further with one who could so far forget what he owed to the best interests of society, as to employ a boy who excited Loathing in every respectable way.  
  
Hermione closed the book slowly and got up. She straightened her robes and brought the book back to the place in which it would rest until a time when she could again pick it up and read along. `The story so relates to my life now,' she thought to herself. She walked out of the aisle and to the front of the library. She heard the librarian say, "Have a good evening," but didn't reply, she just pushed the doors open and walked outside. The cold air smacked her face as she walked back out the wall that held its welcoming sign. She didn't look back, just into the setting sun.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. I guess I will know if you guys review. Like I said before, if you choose to flame then by all means. Thank you guys again and I will see you all later. Bye-bye!!  
~*~ Nikki ~*~ 


End file.
